White Wedding
by Sara
Summary: Dean visits Julie before she walks down the aisle. Read sequel Who's Crying Now


﻿ 

Disclaimer: I own nothing. James Blunt owns 'You're Beautiful.'

White Wedding

* * *

**I saw an angel, Of that I'm sure  
She smiled at me on the subway, She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that, 'Cause I've got a plan.** - James Blunt

* * *

_NYC, The Plaza Hotel - Present _

_She wrapped her legs around his muscular torso to make sure there was no gap between them. Tan skin was slapping against pale skin. A layer of sweat formed between their bodies, creating a nice friction. _

_Hands were now gripping both of her hips as they started to gain more momentum. Her head was thrown back, eyes shut as he stared down at the woman below him. She hadn't changed much over the years. He watched as she writhed on the bed, hands clutching the twisted sheets. _

_"Runaway with me." He whispered. _

_They were both very close to the edge. She could feel his body trembling against hers. It was all too familiar._

NYC, The Plaza Hotel - Twenty Minutes ago

Her elaborate white gown was still on the hanger, dangling from a closet door. She stood there in her strapless bra and panties, garter around her thigh, and white high heels. She had never looked more beautiful to him.

"What are you doing here?" She said with bewilderment on her face coming forward into the bathroom doorway.

"I came to say good-bye." He said crossing the threshold and entering the bathroom with her. He slowly closed the door behind him in case any of the wedding party returned during his visit.

"I didn't think you were coming, you weren't at the rehearsal dinner with the others." She said pulling him into a hug, forgetting her sparse attire.

"I can't stay." He tried to reiterate his purpose.

"It's not like I'm dying, I'm just-"

"You'll belong to him after today." Dean interrupted shaking his head. Julie knew she couldn't argue with him. He looked into her eyes and then looked away. "I always thought you would be the mother of my children."

"You never asked me." She said looking away. She had thought that all of her old friends were happy for her. After highschool she and Dean had decided to attend different colleges and eventually drifted apart. From time to time they received reports on one another from former team-mates, but never any first hand contact with each other. They ran into each other at certain social occasions once or twice but they never spoke to the other. She assumed that the flame had burned out years ago, but standing next to him in the cramped bathroom told her different.

"You didn't give me much of a chance." He almost whispered turning back towards her.

He watched as her eyes welled up with tears. Dean didn't give her a chance to actually cry. He snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her close and caught her lips with his. He could feel her body tense up under his touch, it had been a long time since any man besides her fiancé had touched her. She quickly put her hands up to his chest and pushed him away.

"Dean, please don't." Her hands were now resting on his biceps as he refused to let her go. They were larger than she remembered. He hadn't changed much, if anything he was even more handsome than she could recall.

"This is the last time I'll get to see or touch you as 'Julie Gaffney'." He said stroking her soft curls as he remembered the first time they were together. Julie had been the first virgin he was ever with, which only made their relationship even more special to him. "So who is he anyway?" Dean said putting the lid on the toilet seat down to sit.

"His name is Jacob. We met one summer up in Cape Cod. He's in Real Estate."

"Is he as good as I was in bed?" This was the first sign of the old Dean Portman she knew.

"You haven't changed abit." He was always frank and blunt, bent on speaking his mind. Never thinking of his consequences was one of his flaws that Julie wished she could sometimes posses. She was envious at how Dean could live for the moment and not stress the small things.

"You have. Or he's changed you." He said watching her apply more makeup.

"You think he's changed me?" She said looking sideways at him.

"You never really cared what people what of you when we went out."

"Dean, that was almost ten years ago."

"You didn't answer my question." He said not backing down.

"Yes, he's good in bed."

"But is your Mr. Perfect better than me? Even if we didn't always see eye-to-eye," he whispered as he stood up, "you were the best lover I ever had."

"I was a teenager!"

"You were amazing." He pulled some of her curls back away from her face, "and if I remember correctly, you thought I was pretty amazing."

"Ancient history." She replied coldly, pulling away from his mesmerizing voice. She leaned forward and placed her hands on the sink.

He came from behind her and pressed himself against her body. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Inhaling the scent of her hair and perfume, he seductively slid one hand down her stomach and past the waistband of her panties. Julie was taken by surprise and had no time to react. She almost started convulsing underneath him at his touch. "Really, because your body's telling me different." His husky voice asserted.

She pulled away from him coming out of the trance he seemed to have over her. "I'm supposed to be getting married in forty-five minutes. You have to leave!"

"Do you love him?" He wasn't going to waste anymore time beating around the bush.

"What kind of question is that? I'm marrying him, what do you think?"

"Do you love him?" He repeated. "At least tell me he's better than me." He said smiling with his trademark cocky grin.

Julie shook her head, "that was a long time ago. I honestly don't remember what it was like."

"Then let me refresh your memory." He had turned to face her. "I know he doesn't make you feel the way I do." He was whispering so that his hot breath tickled her ear. "Does, he make love to you, like really make love to you. Like I used to. Remember how it used to be? How we could barely move after? Even after all these years, we both drive each other crazy."

Julie knew exactly what he was describing but refused to acknowledge it. She could remember times where they had been so passionate that she was sore for days after. The guys would constantly harass Dean about the bite marks she would leave on various parts of his body. Their relationship wasn't all physical. She would hang out in his room even though girls weren't permitted in the boys' dorms. They shared a love of video games, hockey and fast-food. They had been friends long before realizing their mutual attraction.

The sexual chemistry they shared was still present in the room. However, she was no longer that carefree tom-boy from a decade ago.

"Come on, how could you forget the fire and passion we had. You can't duplicate things like that, Babe."

She was fighting to urge to touch him again. Hearing him use his old pet name for her brought her out of the daze. "Yeah but I bet you tried to with lots of other girls." She said prying herself out of his arms.

"I never cheated you. You were the one who decided it was best we break it off."

"What happened to the girl you were with at Banks' wedding?"

"Jamie? Why are you jealous?" He said coyly.

"Yes, I've always wanted to look like a silicone Barbie."

"Oh she was all natural. I can vouch for that much." He said smiling.

"So what happened? I heard Russ walked in on you two in the coat-room." She chose to ignore his last comment, knowing it was thrown in there to make her jealous. He was always doing things that like. If she ever saw him in social settings, he always had a beautiful girl on his arm.

"She was cute, but dumb as shit." He freely admitted. "That didn't last very long."

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"Don't be. Truth is, I had almost forgotten about everything we've been through. Then I got your wedding invitation and I knew I couldn't let you go through with this without knowing how you felt."

She wasn't sure if it was just cold feet or genuine doubt, but now she was questioning her feelings. She never really gave her relationship with Dean a second thought after getting over him. In her years of college and dating she had brushed it off as a silly high-school crush, never believing that he had been her first real relationship.

What would have happened if they had reconnected after school?

They both knew Dean would have the satisfaction of being Julie's first lover, but it wasn't enough for him. He decided the only way to console himself was to be the last before she married. He didn't have to say anymore, Julie knew what his purpose was. The scary part for her was that she didn't kick him out.

"So is he better than me?"

"What would you say if I said 'yes'? Would you be jealous?"

"I'm jealous of any man who's ever known you the way I have." He said softly.

"That's the first thing you've said all day that sounds genuine." She said turning back to the mirror.

"Look Jules, I've dated for the last ten years and have nothing to show for it but a string of failed relationships. If I've learned one thing it's that finding the one is rare. If you find someone to love, who will love you back, well that's more than most people get. Marry him if you want, but know that I'll always love you." He said turning towards the door.

She turned away from the mirror and grabbed his arm, "Make love to me."

She let him pull her close and kiss her again. The touch of his lips brought her back her teenage years in Minnesota. His hands came around and rested on the small of her back to pull her body against his. She snaked her arms around his waist so their hips were lined up together.

He had barely touched her but Julie was already fully aroused. Maybe it was the danger from being caught by the bridesmaids or the fact that she was to marry another man, but being with Dean felt exciting and dangerous.

He stepped forward, invading her personal space once again. He towered over her a good six inches as they stood inches apart. He bent down and slowly eased her panties down to her knees, taking the garter with them.

_NYC, The Plaza Hotel - Present _

_Bodies started to shake and they both climaxed. _

_"Did you really mean what you said?" She said looking up, still glowing with happiness. Her curls were now drooping and her cheeks bright red. _

_"Every word." He said running his thumb over her cheek as the euphoria was wearing off. _

_"Where would we go?" _

_Before he could answer a loud pounding on the door interrupted. "Julie! Are you ready?" _


End file.
